


Wow, That Was Stupid

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Water, a bad pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo convinces Chihiro to come with him to the pool. Except, Mondo is less interested in swimming, and more in picking up the lifeguard. Uses kawaiishimondo's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, That Was Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> http://kawaiishimondo.tumblr.com/post/57623837803 That's the link to the original post (warning, super cuteness).

PART I.

 

Mondo Oowada had managed to convince his friend, Chihiro, to come to the pool with him. They brought towels, well, only one, Chihiro didn’t like swimming, put on sunscreen, and did all that jazz. They drove down on Mondo’s motorcycle, although his little friend was reluctant at first, and got to the fenced in pool twenty minutes after it opened. Mondo payed for both of them and they were let in.

 

There were two pools, one large one with the greater part of it divided into twelfths with landlines, the other pool was smaller and had the standard short to deep end. There was even a huge water slide, but no one even used that, as apparently someone had jumped off the top and died, so it was allegedly haunted. The two decided to hang around the deeper end of the smaller pool, even though it was more crowded.

 

Chihiro dangled his feet in the water, just swishing them back and forth, and Mondo just hanged out, wading around, relaxing, it was pretty chill. But at eleven o’clock the lifeguards changed positions and so did Mondo’s attitude. There was this one sort of weird, angry looking teenager who was sitting in the tall chair right next to them. He had thick eyebrows that always seemed to be frowning, even if he didn’t look angry, he was a character alright. Chihiro gave his friend a questioning look as the biker stared at the frowning lifeguard.

 

“Bro, quick, I’m gonna do something weird, don’t freak out.” Mondo said quietly, but not at a whisper, to him.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“Oh my God, Chihiro help, I think I’m drowning.” Mondo yelled.

 

“You are taller than the water level.”

 

“Help, I’m going to die.”

 

“Please stop.” Chihiro whispered, his hands holding his head.

 

“You, there! Swimmer! Are you or are you not drowning?” The lifeguard yelled, bringing some attention to him.

 

“I’m most certainly drowning, help!”

 

“How are you still talking if you’re drowning?”

 

“Please stop, you’re aggravating him.” Chihiro poked his friend on the shoulder.

 

“You’re wasting my time! Please leave if you have nothing better to do.”

 

\---

 

“What was that?” Chihiro and Mondo left the building, “I’ve never seen you embarrass yourself like that before. And the only time I remember us getting kicked out of a place was that one time when you and-”

 

“We don’t talk of that one time.” He put his hand over the other’s mouth.

 

“Hmmmrrmm ohhsmmm hrmmeraer- and then they decided not to press charges.” Mondo unlocked the bike and they got on. “So, then what was it?”

 

“For love, brother, for love.”

 

PART II.

 

“Is the only reason we came here again was because of that lifeguard? Plus, the chances of us getting in again are miniscule.” The two stood outside of the grey building that was the entrance to the pool, the next morning.

 

“Yeah, and yeah. We’ll see. Maybe you can use your charisma and good looks to get us in.”

 

“I seriously doubt that.”

 

“Hey, we can try.”

 

They did get into the pool, as this time Chihiro bought them tickets, and they pretty much did the same thing they did last time, except with less waiting, for they came five minutes till eleven. And now enhanced with bad pickup lines.

 

“Hey, babe, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Mondo leaned against the lifeguard chair.

 

“No, I do not have any cuts or bruises, and I haven’t fallen recently. Thank you for your concern.”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Mondo walked over to where Chihiro was laying on a towel.

 

“No luck?” he nodded, “Figures.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a bit oblivious.” Mondo sighed.

 

“How long have you known him?”

 

“We went to Jr. High together.”

 

“Were you friends then?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you remember his name?”

 

“Uh, Ishi-Ishimaru I think? All I know is that he got hot.”

 

\---

 

Everyday, or as close as Mondo could get to it, he’d bring Chihiro to the pool with him. Some days, though, his friend couldn’t come, and this made him a little more gruff and intimidating. Once he was caught for loitering, as he was awkwardly standing behind the lifeguard, looking at his butt.

 

They both started to get a good tan, as Mondo was never wearing a shirt, and Chihiro wore a tank top. Mondo got several sunburns, though, and some were pretty bad, going all the way down his back with bright pink sensitive skin. Luckily, Chihiro always brought aloe vera, sunscreen, and most importantly a large book, like the smart boy he was. Plus, the pool’s rec crew sold sunscreen at the front desk.

 

For a while, Mondo stopped faking his death every twenty minutes, as he was told that he would be permanently banned if he pulled that one again.

 

“Hey, hey, Chihiro! I’m gonna do a dive, watch out for your book pages!” Mondo was standing on the tall diving board that was located by the big pool. Of course, Chihiro was far enough away, he sitting on the bleachers, but nonetheless he moved back a few seats.

 

There was a large smack and a splash, no doubt the boy had belly flopped on accident, making the people in line cringe.

 

“Is he okay?” Chihiro heard a girl in full swimming attire say, “That sounded pretty bad.”

 

“I don’t know.” The really tall lady behind her answered.

 

“He’s not coming up, Aoi, you should tell a lifeguard.” Another one said. The first girl nodded and ran to theIshimaru, who was watching the shallow side of the pool.

 

Chihiro watched her yell at him, waving her hands dramatically. He looked like he shrugged it off, but she yelled at him again and he followed her. He dived in an in a second later he was having the girls help him throw Mondo onto the side of the pool. Chihiro jumped up and ran down the metal bleachers.

 

Ishimaru was using his hand to do mouthless CPR, “One, two, three,” He counted, all the way to thirty.

 

“Are you an angel? Am I in Heaven?” Mondo said, after coughing much water out.

 

“You’re not dead. You must have hit your head and passed out when you went into the pool. I have no idea how, though, it’s thirteen feet deep.”

 

“Hey,” he chuckled, “Hey, you saved my life, I owe you one.”

 

“Um, that’s fine.”

 

“I should buy you dinner. How about it.”

 

“Thank you. But I cannot do it until I get off of work at four.”

 

“I’ll give you my phone number and I’ll pick you-”

 

“MONDO!” Chihiro jumped off the last step, “I thought, I thought you were gone!” He panted, wiping his eyes. Mondo stood up. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“Hey, bro, don’t cry, I’m alive.”

 

“Yeah, I know, it’s a miracle! Thank you Ishimaru, oh my God, I need some water, I will be back in a bit, oh my God.” He kept mumbling as he went to the water fountain.

 

“Is he okay?”

  
“He’s fine, he just get’s a bit stressed is all.” Mondo looked over at the shorter, but not quite as short as Chihiro, Ishimaru, “So, where you wanna go?”


End file.
